I waited for you
by MissingOppion
Summary: Erika and Jay, their life as they know it. [Major smut and fluff!]
1. I'll wait for you

DISCLAIMER: None of this is ours. Ryan Kwanten is ours in our dreams...  
  
PAIRING: Jay/Erika  
  
1997-Playa Linda  
  
A young girl of thirteen made her way down the busy boardwalk. Her dark, long hair swayed as she walked. Her eyes wandered, as though she was looking for someone; looking for a familiar face. After almost ten minutes of wandering aimlessly, she decided to just ask somebody. She walked up to a woman in a pink bikini and tapped her on the shoulder. Suddenly she felt very self conscious of her short shorts and tank top which was on the skimpy side. The girl had a more developed figure than this grown woman. She could feel the woman staring at her; judging her.  
  
"Hello. I was wondering if you knew where I could find Jay Robertson?" The girl asked as she fiddled with the strap of her tank top.  
  
"Jay Robertson..." The woman pondered. "Young surfer?"  
  
"Yeah. People call him Reef Breaker." The girl said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I know him. He's always in the surf shop just over there. It's like he lives there or something," The woman pointed to a building along the boardwalk, "pretty nasty accident he's had."  
  
"Thanks so much." The girl smiled.  
  
She walked through the crowd and opened the door of the surf shop. The girl walked in and took in the sight in front of her. Dozens of surfboards racked on the walls. The shop appeared empty except for a young man in the back, waxing a board with precision. The girl walked to the far corner of the shop and pretended to browse through some wetsuits.  
  
"Hotstuff!" A man of only eighteen said with a thick Australian accent, as he hobbled up to the girl.  
  
"Jay! How... are you?" The girl asked, giving Jay a small hug.  
  
"I'm doin' okay, considering..." Jay trailed off, motioning to his busted knee that was wrapped in a cast.  
  
"I tried to see if you were okay after they got you out of the water...But they wouldn't let anyone near you. I tried to see if you were okay." The girl sniffled. She could feel tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"Sshhh. It's okay Erika. I was unconscious anyway." Jay smirked as he hugged Erika to his side.  
  
Erika buried her face in Jay's chest and began to sob. He held her until her body stopped shaking. Jay gently stroked her silky hair and lightly kissed the top of her head. Erika pulled her face away and looked up at him.  
  
"They wouldn't tell me if you were okay. I thought that... that... maybe you were going to...d..die." Erika stammered, then burst into tears all over again.  
  
Jay held her once more as she shook. Her crying stopped, but she made no move to step away from Jay. He fumbled behind him for a moment, then dragged a chair to where they stood. Jay slowly sat down, pulling Erika down so she straddled his lap. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as he gently rocked her back and forth.  
  
"I was so scared, Jay. I was so scared that I was going to lose you." Erika admitted.  
  
Jay smiled, "You'll never lose me, Hotstuff. Ever."  
  
Erika looked up at him and slowly leaned in, planting a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. He gently returned the kiss. Jay's hand gently cupped her soft cheek and brought her closer to him. This wasn't Erika's first kiss, but it was the first kiss that actually meant something to her. She had always had a crush on Jay. There was no girl she knew that didn't. The feeling of his lips on hers was something Erika had fantasized about for as long as she could remember. Jay's other hand, that previously lay on his own thigh, began to snake its way around Erika's small and defined waist. Jay began to ravage her mouth, trailing his tongue along her bottom lip. She let out a small gasp and opened her mouth to him. His warm tongue invaded her mouth and gently massaged her soft tongue. Erika placed her hand on Jay's chest, scratching her short nails across his defined pec. He groaned into her mouth. Erika grinned at the fact that it was she who was making Jay moan and groan. It wasn't one of those beach hussies that hung off him every time he won a surf competition. It was she. Erika. Hotstuff.   
  
Jay gently pulled away and leaned his forehead against Erika's, never breaking eye contact. Jay's hand was still on Erika's waist, but slightly higher than where it started out. His lips were red and swollen from the heated encounter. Erika's breathing was heavy and her hair was slightly messier.   
  
"You know we can't do this, right?" Jay said huskily, tracing Erika's bottom lip with his finger.  
  
"I wish we could." Erika whispered, closing her eyes, taking in the sensation.  
  
"Me too. I mean, who wouldn't, with you? You're gorgeous, amazing, and one hell of a kisser." Jay chuckled slightly.  
  
"Jay..." Erika began, but Jay cut her off.  
  
"When you're older, we can do as much of this," he motioned between them, "as we want. We can do whatever we want. There are definitely some things that I want to do with you." Jay smirked at his last comment.   
  
He gently grabbed Erika's butt and pulled her closer, making her feel the effect she had on him. Erika grinned and subconsciously dragged her nails across his hard and muscled chest. She smirked inwardly. That last comment was typical Jay. She had always thought that she would wait until marriage for the things that Jay obviously wanted to do with her. But now that she had had a taste of Jay, she wasn't so sure that she'd be able to say no; if she wanted to say no.  
  
"I'll wait for you, Erika."  
  
Erika smiled and laid her head on Jay's shoulder, and he held her close to him. He never wanted to let her go. 


	2. Fast forward seven years

> DISCLAIMER: None of this is ours. Ryan Kwanten is ours in our dreams...  
  
PAIRING: Jay/Erika  
  
2004  
  
**BEACH  
**  
Erika snuggled her head closer into Jay's muscular chest. The afternoon sun had warmed their damp and salty skin, as they lounged on the beach, bodies intertwined.   
  
Ever since the day at the surf shop, when Erika was only thirteen, she knew that Jay was her soul mate. Now, seven years later, they were officially a couple. Jay ran his fingers through her long hair and gently placed a kiss on the nape of her neck. His hands drifted along her shoulders, exposing skin, as they moved along. His rough fingers brushed the side of her bikini top as they moved down and settled on her waist. His thumb rubbed small circles on the sensitive skin. She turned her head and placed a deep kiss on his tanned lips. Before things could get any hotter, Jay reluctantly pulled away glanced at his watch.   
  
"I gotta get back to the shop!" Jay exclaimed. The sign on the small surf shop that Jay owned had read 'Out to Lunch' for the past two hours.  
  
"What time is it?" Erika asked, shifting her position slightly, making Jay groan at the contact. "I have a lesson with Bradin at 1:30."  
  
"It's one-fifteen." Realizing that they were both cutting it close, they quickly got up off the sand and exchanged one last lingering kiss.  
  
"I'll see ya around 4 at my place?" Jay asked, winking.  
  
"I can't wait." Erika grinned, swaying her bottom purposely.  
  
The two lovebirds went off in thier separate directions, glancing back at one another, anticipating the heat of their next moments together.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Erika was on her surfboard, watching Bradin paddle to catch a wave. He had gotten really good in such a short period of time. After the wave had passed, Bradin paddled out to Erika.  
  
"That was awesome, Kansas!" Erika smiled, giving Bradin a high five.   
  
"Thanks." Bradin blushed. He secretly had a massive crush on Erika since he had met her.   
  
"Okay, so the lesson's almost over. One more wave? I'll go with you." Erika instructed.  
  
Bradin nodded as they caught sight of a good-sized wave. They both paddled to meet it. Bradin glanced over at Erika who had already mounted her board. He took her lead and hoisted himself into a standing position. They rode the wave all the way to the shore.  
  
"Alright. See you tomorrow?" Erika said as she unzipped the top of her wetsuit and shook her hair.  
  
"Yep. Tomorrow." Bradin smiled. He couldn't take his eyes off her. As Jay always said, she was definitely a beaut!  
  
Erika smiled at him and walked away, heading to Jay's surf shop.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 4:00 P.M  
  
**JAY'S PLACE**   
  
Jay was pacing around his room, making sure everything was in its place. He shoved some dirty clothes under his bed and put some of his belongings into a drawer. Jay sprayed come cologne onto himself and looked around the room.  
  
"Perfect." Jay said to himself.  
  
"It sure is." Erika smirked, leaning against the doorframe.   
  
"Hey babe. How...How long have you been standing there?" Jay asked, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Long enough." Erika smiled and walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. "I was a bit early."  
  
"I can see that," Jay answered. He wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
"You clean up pretty well, " Erika said, pointing to the boxers sticking out from under his bed.  
  
"Not like you haven't seen those before," Jay said, laughing.  
  
Before he could say another word, Erika pushed him onto the bed and dominated him. His button-down shirt quickly came off, exposing his tanned abs. Erika ran her soft hands up and down his torso, stopping at the waistband of his surf shorts. Jay reached behind Erika's back, releasing the clasp to her orange bikini top. The top was quickly tossed onto the floor. Jay took in her beauty like he had done the first time they were together like this. It had been Erika's first time ever. She smiled seductively and placed wet kisses down his neck, gently sucking on the sensitive skin. Jay groaned lightly and began fumbling with the button of her denim shorts. Jay finally got the button open, and Erika wriggled out of the shorts. Erika began to untie the laces of Jay's shorts agonizingly slow. It was making Jay crazy with desire. Her hands lingered for a moment, then came back up to his neck and brought him into a searing kiss. Soon their bare skin was touching and reacting to the feeling of skin on skin.


	3. love on a surfboard

Next day at the surf shop----  
  
Erika came traipsing into the shop looking for Jay. She had been out on the beach surfing and her friend Charlotte told her about a kickin beach party at her cousin's house on Playa Ceda. Playa Ceda is on the rich part of the beach. No one had to ask Erika twice to go there. Erika knew with a few long kisses and a pout, she could get Jay to come, even though it wasn't his thing.   
  
"Hey Jay," Erika yelled.  
  
"Hey babe," Jay replied from the back. He came up to the front. Erika wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a deep kiss.   
  
"What was that for?"   
  
"Does there have to be a reason?"  
  
Jay gave Erika a confused look.   
  
"Okay, Okay. There is this party on Playa Ceda. I ran into Charlotte and she invited us."  
  
Jay didnt like the sound of that. Everytime Charlotte came up with something, there was trouble.   
  
"I don't know, Erika," Jay hesitated, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.  
  
"Please, Jay," Erika pouted, kissing Jay's neck. "Please."  
  
"You don't let up, do you?" Jay laughed.  
  
"No. I don't. Please?" Erika begged as she traced his abs through his thin shirt. Jay groaned softly and grabbed her wrist harder than he meant to.  
  
"All right, all right. Just stop doing...that... in public. You know what you do to me." Jay whispered huskily into Erika's ear. She shivered and smiled up at him.  
  
"Stop doing what in public?" Erika asked innocently, running a finger around the waistband of his shorts.   
  
"You know full well. We're lucky nobody else is in here," Jay said, licking his lips.   
  
Erika grinned and walked over to the sliding glass door.  
  
"Don't go," Jay pleaded.  
  
"Wasn't planning on it," Erika said as she clicked the lock in place and turned the sign around so it read CLOSED.  
  
Jay grinned as he watched her. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him into an intense kiss. Jay hungrily returned the kiss, probing her lips with his tongue.   
  
Erika shoved Jay against the wall behind the counter, never breaking the kiss. Suddenly, all the boards came crashing down.   
  
"Oops, my bad," Erika giggled. She pulled Jay onto the floor by his shirt, being careful to miss the surfboards that were littering the floor. Jay started to say something but was silenced by Erika's lips devouring his. Her hands were tangled in his messy hair and his thoughts were blurred by the feeling of her sitting so intimately in his lap. Not long after they had shed their shirts and were getting very hot and heavy, there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Can't you read? I'm closed!" Jay yelled, after pulling away. They tried to ignore the loud knocks but it was no use.  
  
Giving up, Erika handed Jay's shirt to him. It was under one of the surf boards. They quickly adjusted their clothes and Jay walked to the door.  
  
There standing at the door was Bradin. He was sopping wet and carrying a surfboard. He looked confused as Jay walked toward him, but a look of understanding crossed his face when he saw Erika stand up behind the counter. Jay unlocked the door and slid it open.  
  
"Oh crap. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Bradin apologized, blushing.  
  
"Of course you didn't. What can I do for you, kid?" Jay smiled fakely.  
  
"I was just coming by to see if you wanted me to lock up tonight. Cause I owe you," Bradin rambled.  
  
"Sure. Come back around 5:00 then." Jay said.  
  
"Alright. Bye." Bradin said as he quickly walked away.  
  
Jay turned around to see Erika laughing hysterically, propping herself up on the counter. He smirked and walked up to her, encircling his arms around her waist.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Jay whispered into her ear.  
  
"The...the look on Kansas's face when I stood up!" Erika laughed, "He was like a deer caught in the headlights!"  
  
Jay grinned and began kissing Erika's neck. Her laughter subsided and was soon replaced with moans of pleasure. Erika wrapped her arms around Jay's neck, pulling him closer. Jay's hand began to inch its way up her shirt. Erika took this hint and pulled it off, leaving her in her shorts and bikini top. Jay took off his shirt in one swift motion. He began kissing her neck again, but Erika placed a hand on Jay's chest and motioned to the front window. Jay sighed and turned around. A small crowd had formed around the window, watching them. Jay quickly turned back around and the couple burst out laughing, leaning on each other for support. Jay took Erika's hand and led her to the back room, far away from prying eyes.  
  
Back Room ----  
  
"Oh my god," Erika giggled.  
  
"Have they nothing better to do?" Jay laughed as he pinned Erika to the wall.  
  
"Guess not," Erika whispered, making eye contact with Jay.  
  
Jay brought his hand up and caressed Erika's cheek.  
  
"I love you, Erika," Jay said.  
  
"I love you too," Erika smiled.  
  
Erika ran her hands across Jay's chest again making goosbumps appear on his skin. Slowly, Jay lowered Erika onto the nearest surfboard, not noticing it was one of Bradin's. As he lay beside her, his hands slid up her back removing her top in one motion. Jay's hands moved to her breasts, circling her nipples, making her shiver for more. Erika slowly slid her fingers past the waist band of Jay's shorts, clumsy with excitement. Her hands followed the small strip of hair below his belly button, making Jay groan as she went. She placed wet kisses along his stomach, allowing time for Jay to remove her bikini bottoms. He leaned back and took in her naked form in front of him. Erika sat up on her elbows and smirked at Jay.  
  
"So are you just going to stare at me, or what?" Erika teased.  
  
Jay grinned and crushed her lips to his. Erika's hands fumbled with the ties on Jay's shorts, but in no time, they were both naked and kissing passionately.  
  
"Ever made love on a surfboard before?" Jay said in a low and raspy voice.  
  
"There's a first time for everything." Erika smiled seductively, running her hands down Jay's stomach and stopping right below his belly button.  
  
Jay attacked Erika's neck and began sucking at her tan line ferociously. She ran her fingers through his unkempt hair and moaned loudly. Erika quickly embraced Jay, bringing him into her.  
  
Afterwards, they relaxed on the surf board in each other's arms exhasted, but extremely happy. Jay slowly stroked Erika's damp skin.   
  
"You know Bradin is going to be here in an hour and a half, which means we probably should get up," Erika said.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Jay rose from the board embracing Erika in another kiss. They deicded to help each other get dressed. Jay picked up Erika's bikini top and carefully fastened in behind her back, kissing her neck as he went. The two laughed while helping one another into their clothes in between kisses. They were truely in love. 


	4. Drunks, Hangovers and Steel Faces

**the next evening**  
  
Since their rendezvous in the surf shop Jay and Erika had been really busy and had seen very little of each other. Erika was really excited to go with Jay to the party at Playa Ceda. She just hoped that he hadn't forgotten about it. Erika grabbed a blue mini and a halter out of her drawer and slipped them on. After spraying on a touch of perfume she set off to meet up with Jay.  
  
Erika pulled up to the beach house, she was an hour early. Bradin was sitting out in the hammock, listening to music.  
  
"Hey Kansas!"  
  
"Erika, I didnt see you pull up. I take it you are here for Jay?"  
  
"Yea, we are going to a party."  
  
"Cool, so am I. Well, i'll, uh, let you go see Jay," Bradin said, nervously.  
  
Erika made her way to Jay's room. When she walked in she could hear the shower was on.  
  
Quietly, she crept into the bathroom, shedding her clothes as she went. Erika had already had a shower but it didnt matter. She pulled back the curtain and stepped in. Jay had his eyes closed while rinsing out his hair. She leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on his lips while letting her hands drift along his body, catching him by total surprise. Jay opened his eyes to see Erika standing naked beside him. Smiling he took her in his arms and softly kissed her lips. Jay's hands began to wander as they kissed; one ended up on her butt and the other on her perky breast. Erika moaned and began teasing Jay's nipple with her soft fingers. She pulled away and began kissing Jay's neck, moving down his chest. She traced her tongue around his nipple and he groaned loudly. Erika grinned and continued to move down his body, teasing him. Jay had had enough, so he pulled her up and pinned her to the shower wall. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his toned middle. Jay gently pushed into her and they moved together in the wetness of the shower until they screamed each other's name in ecstasy.  
  
Once getting out of the shower they dried each other off and got dressed.  
  
"Ready to go?" Erika asked.  
  
"Yep, let's blow this joint!" Jay would have rather stay home and be together but he knew Erika really wanted to go to the party.  
  
They two set off to the party. When they drove up the driveway to the beach house, they could see all the fancy cars parked there. They parked and made their way to the beach. Just as they walked under the tent Charlotte stumbled up to them. She was tagging along some guy.  
  
"Hey you guys! I'm glad you here!" She said slurring her speech. She had obviously been drinking way before the party started. "This is my boy for the evening, Bray."  
  
Erika and Jay about shit their pants. There standing beside the drunk girl was Bradin Westerley.  
  
"Bradin! What the hell?" Jay yelled.  
  
"Hey guys! Have I ever told you that I love you?" Bradin grinned drunkenly. " 'Specially you, Erika."  
  
"Bradin, how much have you had to drink?" Erika asked, concerned.  
  
"Not enough, my dear friend!" Bradin slurred. "Charlotte! Let's get s'more, uh, beer!"  
  
"Alright, sexy." Charlotte winked as she walked off with a very drunk Bradin.  
  
"Jay, what are we going to tell Ava?" Erika asked nervously.  
  
"Nothing. Bradin probably won't even remember us being here. We aren't going to tell Ava anything." Jay said, worried.  
  
"Let's dance." Erika smiled and pulled Jay into the group of couples bumping and grinding.  
  
"I don't dance." Jay whispered into her ear.  
  
"Of course you do. Just watch." Erika said as she began to grind against Jay.  
  
"This isn't dancing. This is dry sex." Jay laughed.  
  
"Which will lead to real sex if you cooperate." Erika winked.  
  
Jay grinned and placed his hands on Erika's gyrating hips. They danced and grinded for awhile. Jay had a hard time enjoying himself while Bradin was off drunk with some girl. Ever since the kids moved in he felt more and more like a parent.  
  
"You want something to drink?" Jay asked. The two had started to get hot from dancing.  
  
"Sure, a rum and coke," Erika replied.  
  
When Jay came back with the drinks there was a guy hitting on Erika. He was forcing himself on her.  
  
"Don't you want to come with me and get jiggy in the sand," The guy asked. He was a tall, big, brown haired guy who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and holding a beer.  
  
"Get off my girl," Jay said prying the guy off Erika.  
  
"Your girl? She used to be mine!" The guy leaned in and forcefully kissed Erika.  
  
"I said get off!" Jay punched the guy in the face and dropping the drinks he was holding.  
  
Then several guys appeared to help their friend, who happened to be one of the hosts of the party.  
  
One kicked Jay, and the other punched him in the chest repeatedly. Jay, bleeding, finally got up and took most of the guys down. While he was fighting Bradin wandered in to help.  
  
"Bradin, get out!"  
  
One of the boys caught Bradin off guard sending him to the ground. Erika screamed and they heard something snap.  
  
"Oooh! My hand!" wailed the guy who had punched Bradin, "This guy has a face made of steel!"  
  
Bradin slowly got up and the crowd began to scatter. Couples began to dance again, and Erika was tenderly dabbing Jay's cut with a wet towel. Bradin looked longingly over at Erika, but his thoughts were interrupted by Charlotte, who was still very drunk. Her hands slid around his waist and pulled him onto the dance floor.  
  
"You aren't bleeding anymore." Erika stated, gently touching the cut on Jay's cheek.  
  
"Thank you," Jay smiled, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine. C'mon, let's go for a walk down the beach." Erika said, taking Jay's hand.  
  
"Let's stop here for a moment," Erika requested, sitting down on the sand.  
  
"Alright then," Jay agreed, sitting behind Erika so she was between his legs.  
  
"Thanks for getting him off me," Erika said quietly.  
  
"He said that you were his girl once." Jay questioned.  
  
"Barely. We dated for about a month," Erika explained, "nothing serious."  
  
"Good," Jay said, wrapping his arms around her protectively, "Did you, uh..you know... with him?"  
  
"Jay. You know that you were my first," Erika said.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry." Jay apologized. He wrapped his arms around Erika and the two sat there for awhile staring at the stars.  
  
"You want to get going," Jay asked? "Yea, I'm beyond ready."  
  
The two got up off the sand, arms around each other. They walked back into the party , Bradin was sitting on the sand, Charlotte all over him.  
  
"Hey Bradin, you are coming with us," Jay ordered.  
  
"You mean my sweetie pie is leavin already?" Charlotte purred drunkenly.  
  
"Yes, now come on." Jay said, pulling Bradin up by his arm.  
  
Bradin scowled and followed Jay and Erika to the car. As Bradin opened the door, a rush of dizziness caught him, and he threw up all over the ground.  
  
"Oh, gross." Erika laughed, "I take it this is your first time being hungover?"  
  
"How'd you guess?" Bradin asked as he straightened up.  
  
"Most people can hold that until they get home." Erika joked.  
  
"Oh shut up." Bradin smirked.  
  
The three drove in silence back to the beach house, where everybody was asleep. Bradin quietly snuck into his room and fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. Jay and Erika retired to Jay's room, where they did anything but sleep. 


	5. Sexy flashbacks

* * *

**2 Days Later, early morning, about 7:30 a.m**

Jay and Erika were strolling down the nearly deserted boardwalk, hand in hand, occasionally stopping to kiss briefly. During one of their more heated kissing sessions, Erika was leaning against the railing and Jay was pressed up against her, sucking wetly on her neck. Her hands were running wildly through his hair and he was slowly inching his up her shirt. Jay moved his mouth to meet hers, and their tongues duelled until air was desperately needed. Both pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I think we have a serious problem." Erika joked.

"I don't think it's a problem. It's the people who aren't like this who are problemed." Jay grinned and softly kissed Erika's lips.

"I guess you're right." Erika smiled, and turned her head slightly to the side. A flyer on the post caught her attention. It read:  
  
**Dance Lessons**  
**Learn to mambo! Learn to tango!  
Bring a partner and get ready for  
some Latin-inspired fun!  
Every Monday at 8:00 p.m at  
community centre. No need  
to sign up! Just show up!**

"Jay!! I wanna learn how to mambo!" Erika squealed, "It could be like in Dirty Dancing! But you don't already know how to mambo... Do you?"

"Sorry babe, but no." Jay said.

"No we can't learn to mambo, or no you don't already know how?" Erika asked.

"Both," Jay said.

"Jaaayyy. Please be my mambo partner!" Erika pouted.

"Sorry. No. But I'll come to watch. I love to watch your body." Jay grinned and ran his hand up her side.

"Fine. I'll just ask Bradin. I'm sure he'll be my mambo partner." Erika said.

"Of course he will, since he's basically in love with you." Jay teased.

"No he's not." Erika scoffed and swatted Jay's chest.

"It's not like you'd be able to tell. But honestly, I don't blame him." Jay laughed slightly.

"Aww. You're so corny. I love you, Corny." Erika grinned and pulled Jay to her, crushing his lips with hers.

About 100 yards away, Bradin looked on in envy, wishing he could be Jay, to feel Erika against him. He knew he had no chance with her, since her and Jay were so clearly in love, but he would just love to be able to touch her. Bradin shook his head and continued on to the beach for some early morning surfing.

* * *

**Jay's Surf Shop, 10:00 a.m**

Erika and Jay were at the counter, flirting up a storm, when Bradin walked in for his shift. Erika took this opportunity to ask him about dance lessons.

"Bradin!" Erika yelled.

"Yeah?" Bradin said. He loved it when she called him by his name, instead of Kansas.

"I need to ask you something." Erika smiled.

"Sure...okay," Bradin said, confused.

"I need you to be my dance partner." Erika stated. She noticed the look on Bradin's face, and continued, "Jay thinks he's too macho to take dance lessons with me. I want to take mambo lessons, and I need a partner. Please?"

"Of course." Bradin didn't even have to think twice.

"Thanks, Kansas!" Erika smiled.

Bradin inwardly patted himself on the back, and walked up to the counter.

"I can take over now, Jay." Bradin said.

"Sure. See ya later," Jay said as he walked with Erika to the front door.

Erika turned back to Bradin briefly, "Tonight at the community centre; 8:00."

"Alright. See you then." Bradin smiled.

* * *

Erika and Jay walked down the boardwalk, arms around each other.

"So what do ya want to do now?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you even have to ask," Erika replied. She pulled him into a sweet kiss.

Jay picked her up and carried her to Spanish Cove, which was always deserted. Once setting Erika down, Jay slowly lowered her into the sand and into a deep kiss.

"We have until eight," Erika whispered between kisses.

Jay knodded and his tongue crept back into her mouth exploring her inner depths. Erika's hands crept up Jay's shirt removing it in one swift movement. She slowly licked down his chest, making Jay's muscles tighten. Once both them had shed their clothes, Jay repositioned himself on top of Erika, tasting her every inch. Erika rolled over on top of Jay, just as he let himself into her. Erika's toes curled in the sand as a wave of passion swept through her body. She began to ride him hard and fast, and within moments they had reached their peaks, and Erika collapsed on top of Jay. Both of them were covered in sand. The two lay on the ground, hearts pounding with excitement.

"Let's go skinny dipping," Erika whispered. Jay got up and took Erika's hand, leading her to the ocean.

Once they had finished frolicking in the ocean, they returned to shore and went inside one of the many caves that lined the coast. Inside the cave, the couple cuddled and hugged, making Erika return to a most fabulous memory of this very cave.

**Two Years Ago**

_ It had been only two months since Erika's 18th birthday, and Jay and herself had officially (and legally) become a couple. Sure they had had heated encounters when they weren't official, but it felt different now. A good kind of different.par par Jay led Erika to a cave on Spanish Cove, the most romantic and isolated part of the beach. Once inside, Jay pressed Erika to the hard and cool stone wall and began to attack her mouth. He soon moved to her neck, determined to make a mark. Erika moaned and cocked her neck to one side, giving Jay better access. He began to unbutton her thin shirt, and it was off in seconds. Erika gently began to tug at Jay's t-shirt and he pulled it off in one fluid motion. Erika embraced Jay in a long, wet and passionate kiss that made their knees weak. Jay began to untie the laces of Erika's shorts, but she tensed and pulled away. _

_"Jay..." Erika warned._

_ "Sorry." Jay said shortly, obviously upset._

_"Don't be sorry Jay... It's just, you have to remember, my shorts have never been taken off by a guy, or in the presence of a guy. Come to think of it, my shirt had never been taken off by a guy before you. And that was a big step for me. Just don't push me, okay? I'm not sure if I'm ready." Erika tried to explain. _

_"Dammit, Erika!" Jay yelled._

_"Jay." Erika said, slightly frightened._

_ "I love you, Erika." Jay voiced loudly._

_"Wh..." Erika began._

_ "I love you, and I would like to **make** love to you, if that's quite alright." Jay shouted, anger and passion in his eyes._

_"Wow," Erika paused, "I love you too."_

_That was all Jay needed to hear before he began to ravage Erika's mouth once more. She began to sink to the ground, pulling Jay down with her. Erika straddled Jay roughly and ground her hips against his. He groaned loudly and ground against her, needing to feel her. Erika and Jay had had "grinding sessions" before, but they were never like this. Never so urgent or passionate. Erika knew what Jay liked, where he was sensitive, and that she could make him lose control by simply grinding against him. She could only imagine what she could do to him once he was inside her. Erika began to grind continually against him, watching his face that held a look of complete ecstacy. Jay grunted, frustrated, and flipped Erika over so she was trapped beneath him. She giggled and began to unbutton his shorts, revealing plaid boxer shorts. Erika and Jay locked eyes and met again in a steamy kiss. Jay reached behind Erika and expertly undid the hooks of her lacy black bra. The garment was tossed aside, and Jay paused and took in the sight in front of him. Erika lay half naked, lips red and swollen, hair touseled and cheeks flushed. It was the most beautiful sight Jay had ever seen in his life. He softly kissed his way down her tanned neck and in between her breasts. Jay began to suck at her left breast, purposely avoiding her nipple; teasing her. Erika cried out in pleasure. She had never felt this kind of bliss before. Jay gently dragged his tongue across her stiff and pulsating nipple. It was mind blowing. Erika thought she was going to explode. Still licking and sucking, Jay covered her right breast with his calloused hand and began toying with her other nipple. It was more than Erika could take. She felt the pressure rising in her gut and cried out Jay's name as she orgasmed for the first time. Jay stopped and moved so his face was level with Erika's. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. He gently kissed her lips and she opened her eyes._

_"Wow," was all Erika could say._

_Jay grinned and kissed her again, only more passionately. His hands once again found their way to Erika's shorts, but she made no move to stop him. Soon enough, the only thing separating their bodies was Jay's boxer shorts. Both took a moment to regroup, then Erika slowly moved her hand under the waistband of the boxers and began stroking 'little Jay'. He groaned and kissed her mouth roughly. Erika pulled off Jay's last remaining article. He suddenly sat up and fumbled around in the pockets of his shorts, coming out with his wallet. Jay took a small wrapped packet out of it, and put the wallet back in the pocket of his shorts. _

_"I've been carrying this around with me since that day in the surf shop," Jay admitted._

_"I was thirteen!" Erika said, mockingly scandalized._

_"You were hot!" Jay laughed, "Still are, of course."_

_Erika laughed and pulled Jay to her, embracing him in a playful kiss. The kiss became more intense, hands wandering, tongues exploring. Erika pulled away._

_"I want you, Jay." Erika said in a low and seductive voice. _

_She took the small package and opened it, tossing the wrapper to the side. Erika gently unrolled the condom onto Jay's throbbing erection and moved so she was under him once again. As he lay between Erika's legs, Jay gently pushed into her. A wave of pain swept through Erika as she felt her virginity give way. She cried out in pain and pleasure. Jay began to move inside of her, slowly building up speed. Her hips began to move in rhythm with his, and once again she felt the pressure building up in her abdomen. Erika needed release, so she swiftly flipped them around so she was on top, and began to ride him as hard and fast as she could. Jay began to thrust harder and in no time, they reached orgasm together and rode it out as long as they could. After the passion had subsided, Erika collapsed onto Jay's muscular chest. _

_"You blow my mind," was all Jay could say._

_"Wow. If I had known sex felt like that, I would have jumped you a long time ago." Erika said, only half joking._

_ Erika snuggled closer to Jay and traced a finger around his hard nipple._

_ "I love you," Erika sighed._

_"I love you too," Jay smiled._

Erika was brought back to reality by the feeling of Jay kissing her neck. She moaned blissfully and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What were you thinking about?" Jay asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Erika smirked devilishly.

"Was it sexy?" Jay teased.

"You bet," Erika sighed.

"Well are you going to share?" Jay laughed.

"I was remembering our first time. My first time," Erika said, smiling slightly.

"That's a great memory," Jay grinned.

"You were fantastic," Erika said dreamily.

"As were you," Jay said. Erika sighed happily and leaned back against Jay, thinking about how much she loved him and how she would make him mambo with her.

* * *

i think this is the first post-chapter A/N! woot! go us! par par So this fic is written by whoopiepiez and GilmoreGirlsAddict. par par please review, it makes us happy. !!!par par }


	6. Mambos and waterfights

_THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS!! IF ANYBODY HAS COMMENTS ON HOW OUR WRITING IS, PLEASE REVIEW! WE LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! AND OF COURSE WE LOVE REVIEWS!_

**

* * *

**

****

**Spanish Cove**

Erika looked at her watch, it was 7:00. She and Jay had been at Spanish Cove for over 3 hours. She needed to get home and change before going to dance lessons. Erika knudged Jay and told him she was leaving.

**

* * *

**

****

**Later at the community center**

Erika walked into the community center dressed in a baby pink sundress. When she walked in, she noticed Bradin was already there and waiting by the wall.

Smiling, she walked up to Bradin, taking his hand.

If only Jay was here, Erika thought to herself.

Slowly her thoughts of Jay faded as she and Bradin gracefully drifted across the floor.

"I never knew you could dance so well," Erika said.

"There are a lot of things you dont know." Bradin said as mysteriously as he could.

"Smooth Kansas, very smooth." Erika teased.

Suddenly, there was a tap on Bradin's shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" There was Jay, giving Bradin a playfully evil stare.

Erika was overjoyed to see Jay. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I thought you didn't dance?" Erika asked as they held each other close.

"I'm full of surprises," Jay whispered. He didnt like the thought of another guys arms around his woman, even if it was Bradin.

Bradin had walked off and found a girl his age to dance with.

The dance teacher instructed them through the dance, but Jay and Erika found that they were both terrible at mamboing. They decided to sit out for a bit.

"You wanna blow this joint?" Jay asked.

Erika nodded in agreement, then smirked, "There's another thing I'd definitely like to blow..."

"Dirty woman," Jay teased, very turned on by Erika's words.

"You love it," Erika said as her hand grazed Jay's growing erection as she reached for her sweater.

Jay quickly took Erika up in his arms, and she let out a yelp of surprise. He carried her out to his car and put her in. Jay got in his side, started the car and drove back to his place. Bradin watched them leave, and since he was no longer needed, he decided to head home too.

After stopping at a drive thru for some dinner, Jay helped Erika out of the car and to his place. Before making it to the door, something fell and hit Jay square on the head, making him soaking wet. Jay looked up to see Johnny and Bradin sitting on the balcony with water balloons, laughing. Soon, another balloon came flying at them and hit Erika on the chest.

"This is war!!!!!" Jay yelled.

He took Erika's hand and led her into his room, where he kept his SuperSoakers.

He handed one to Erika and they filled them up. The two crept back outside with the waterguns. Jay spotted Bradin with his back to him. After taking aim, he fired the entire SuperSoaker's contents all over him.

"Gotcha, mate!" Jay yelled and did a victory dance.

"Aaah! Crap!" Bradin exclaimed. He was soaking wet.

While Jay was attacking Bradin, Erika went to look for Johnny. He was nowhere to be found. Erika sat on the steps with the SuperSoaker dangling from her hands. Suddenly she felt two pops and a huge gush of cold water going down her shirt. There standing behind her was Johnny. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat, trying not to laugh.

"You surrender?"

"NEVER!" Erika replied.

As Johnny started to turn away, she pelted him in the back with water. He tackled Erika and they fell into the sand. Erika pinned Johnny's hands down and got the remaining water balloons from him. For just a moment too long, they stayed in this position, looking into one another's eyes. There was a long silence. Then Erika spoke.

"You wanna go get Jay and Bradin," Erika asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Johnny said, "let's go!"

Erika and Johnny set forth and drenched Bradin and Jay, emptying their guns on each other, laughing hysterically.

Soon Johnny and Bradin went inside to get dry, leaving Jay and Erika on the sand.

"You know, you look pretty sexy all wet," Jay whispered as he moved his hand up her flat stomach.

Erika grinned and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"How about we go in my room," Jay said, taking a breath.

The two hurried, sopping wet, into his room. Erika brought him into a steamy kiss and they both collapsed on the bed.

Jay's hands caressed Erika's damp skin, helping her shed her top. His tongue explored her breasts as he felt her nipples harden from arousal. He traveled back to her mouth exploring every inch. Erika undid Jay's board shorts and slipped her hands beneath the fabric onto his sensitive skin. She could feel his erection on her hands as she stroked his member, making him groan. Knowing he could come in a matter of seconds, Erika slipped out of her shorts and thong. Jay's fingers crept down in the depths between her legs, stroking and teasing, helping her toward orgasm.

"Jay!" Erika screamed in ecstacy as orgasm took over her body.

Jay smiled at his handywork and positioned himself on top of Erika and pushed into her. Erika moaned in pleasure as she grinded and writhed beneath him. He began to thrust harder and harder, and she clutched the sheets as they peaked together. Exhausted, they relaxed and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

hehe. you know what to do! R-E-V-I-E-W!

we're review whores. feed our addiction! REVIEW!


End file.
